All Worlds Alliance Missions - Maken-Ki!
by someonestupED
Summary: The Loser's Club were sent to Tenbi Academy to eliminate hostile invaders that the Apostles nonchalantly dropped there. At the same time, Takeru Ooyama reunites with his old friends. Get ready for the debut mission of the Loser's Club! It's TOO SWEET!
1. Tenbi Academy

**A/N: And here it is! The first chapter of the All Worlds Alliance Missions - Maken-Ki! which stars the Loser's Club. Before anything else, I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter of Rainbow Rocks and glad that everyone also enjoyed the trailer.**

 **Synchro - those were some nice suggestions but time will tell when they'll make an appearance.**

 **NegaiFreak - Thanks. I grew to love SunsetxSting that I can't help but do a small glimpse of this shipping.**

 **Anyway, let us now begin to the new fic! Are you ready for the Loser's Club's first adventure? Because it's gonna be TOO SWEET! Don't worry, this fic won't be as long as Rainbow Rocks, probably will run with two to three chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 420-**

 **Tenbi Academy**

Tenbi Academy is a newly-coed high school. But this school is not an ordinary school, the students that uses combat and magic, and this is known for a place to train maken users to improve and master their maken. Everyone in this school are required to join a club. It used to be a co-ed school before the school became a full-girl school. This school's motto is "Brain, Beauty and Body" and the principal said it will be unchanged even if the school become a co-ed school.

It is policed by the Maken-Ki, who are essentially the student council and settle all disputes between students in the school. The members of Maken-Ki are among the most powerful in the school, which is a necessity in order to maintain peace.

Tenbi Academy was created in order to raise young maken users so that they could learn to use their maken in a nurturing environment, as the task of teaching new users was originally done by the Kamigami, who failed miserably at it.

Believe it or not, this where Takeru Ooyama originally attends. After the battle against Venus Academy, Takeru realized that he is still too weak and decided to leave the academy to train without telling anyone. His departure was considered a shock especially those who are close to him but despite their worries and concern, life in Tenbi Academy continues on.

And now is the time for him to return.

At cliffside near Tenbi Academy, we see a group of eight teens standing at the edge of the cliff while looking at the academy, one of those teens is Takeru Ooyama.

"I'm home." Takeru said with a smile, "Time to exterminate some Apostles!" he exclaimed with a raise fist.

* * *

 **(Play Cherish by sweet ARMS)**

The opening intro started with Takeru Ooyama standing on a grassy field as the sunrise shines all over him.

 _Daijina koto wa, Muzukashī koto janakute_

Takeru then turns around to see his fellow Loser's Club members along with Ayumi Takahara, Yui Goido and Motoharu Tsuchimikado behind him looking at him with a smile. Takeru smiles back as he walks towards them while a flight of flight of pigeons flew above the screen as the camera pans to the blue sky.

 _Mune ni himeta, Daisukina kimochi_

Then the title card that says "All Worlds Alliance Missions - Maken-Ki!" appears on screen.

 _Otome no yō ni, Rakuen o yumemite_

The next scene shows the Loser's Club having a leisure time on the grass. Davis Motomiya and Takeru are counting money, Kyoutarou Suga was meditating, Motoharu Tsuchimikado was checking his phone, Tomoko Kuroki is reading a manga, Yui Goido and Ayumi Takahara are listening to music and Taisuke Sawanaga is lying on the grass asleep.

 _Negau yori mo, Kanae ni dekakeyou_

Suddenly, Kengo Usui arrived with a serious expression as he call out for help, the group of eight teen quickly stood up and made a dash towards the school.

 _Baiburu ni mo, Tekisuto ni sae mo_

Inside the school, we see Inaho Kushiya, Azuki Shinatsu, Uruchi Minaya, Haruko Amaya, Kodama Himegami, Kimi Satou and Chacha Akaza running in different hallways.

 _Kai tenai koto, Taiken shiyou_

The aforementioned six along with the Loser's Club, Yui, Ayumi and Motoharu enters the Student Body Office all at the same time, making them all trip on the process much to Furan Takaki's surprise and Yuuka Amato's amusement.

 _Yaritai koto ya, Naritai mono_

The next scene shows Taisuke Sawanaga staring at the horizon on top of a cliff. The scene then shift to Yui and Ayumi standing back to back.

 _Zenbu jiyūjizai, Jibun shidai_

The scene then changes to Tomoko Kuroki kneeling down the ground as the heavy pours down on her. The scene then shifted to Kyoutarou Suga dumping a tiles on a mahjong table.

 _Taisetsudakara mamoritai wake janakute_

The next scenes shows everyone having a sparring session with Minori Rokujou. Azuki throws a punch but Minori blasted her away with a counter-punch, Kengo charges forward but she kicks him away, Haruko then brought down her kendo stick only for Minori to disarm her. Minori then threw a straight punch towards her, Haruko closes her eyes and braced for impact. Suddenly, Takeru appears in front of her and blocks Minori's attack, much to her shock.

 _Jidōteki ni dakishime teru_

Takeru then turns to Haruko with a smile as she smiles back with red cheeks.

 _Daijina koto wa muzukashī koto janakute_

The next scene shows the Loser's Club along with Ayumi, Yui and Motoharu doing a "Too Sweet" hand gesture all together with smiles on their faces.

 _Mune ni himeta daisukina kimochi_

Behind them, we see Haruko watching them with a smile as she placed a hand on her chest.

The song then ended with everyone posing a picture in the Maken-Ki's office.

* * *

It was supposed to be a fine morning at Tenbi Academy but some asshole had to stir up some trouble.

There is a lingerie thief in Tenbi Academy and Maken-ki are responsible for catching them. The thief proves to be highly elusive and difficult to track at the very least, with more girls falling victim to their perverted antics. After multiple failed attempts from the girls to do surveillance of the bathrooms, the only male member deduces that the lingerie thief is stealing bras in ascending order of cup size. When the girls use the only male member's theory to devise that the next victim is to use two members of their group, they plant them in a girls' changing room as a trap and assign members to watch the exits.

As they carry on with their plan, things went south.

The only male member, whom's job is to look out for the perverted thief, succumbs to temptation for an adult's magazine, the perverted get pass through him and even impersonate him as he managed to get inside the girl's changing room and hypnotizes the girls with his ability.

The pervert, whom's description I won't go into details because he's not even THAT important, let's out a leched grin as he stares at the two partially nude girls in front him, "Now... take off each others undies.'' he ordered with a perverted giggle.

The first girl was pretty tall with a light brown skin, grey hair that is put into a side ponytail and has green eyes, and has a H cup breast. She is currently only wearing a black lingerie. This is Chacha Akaza.

The second girl was inch smaller than Chaha. She has has long purple hair that reaches past her waist when fully undone. She usually keeps her hair held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon, while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs, she has light blue eyes and a H-cup bust. She is currently only wearing a pink lingerie and a high-waist thighs. This is Haruko Amaya.

As the girls silently obeyed his orders, the pervert let's out a lecherous giggle, "I'm at H-Cup right now! All that's left is the school principal and Aki-sensei." he said with a giggle.

"Dude... what the FUCK are you doing?'' a voice asked in a dry tone.

The pervert was taken a back by the sudden voice, "What?'' he gasped. He turns around and was greeted by a hard fist to the face, causing him to crash down to the floor, "AAAAAHH!" he yelled in pain.

This interruption causes Chacha and Haruko to stop doing what they told before collapsing to the floor.

The pervert got up with an angry look while holding his swollen cheek, "Who did that? Don't get in my way?!" he exclaimed only for his eyes to widen when he saw who punch him, "Y-you... what are you doing here? I thought you were expelled!" he cried in shock.

Right in front of him was Takeru Ooyama. He is currently wearing his black sleeveless t-shirt with the words 'Kill Ooyama Kill' written at the back and front, black knee-length athletic shorts, black socks and black boots. The difference is that he is slightly fatter.

Suddenly, five girl enters the room upon hearing the pervert's shout.

The first girl was tall with short red hair and purple eyes, and normally has a small bandage over her nose. She is currently wearing her Tenbi Academy uniform along with a pair of purple fingerless gloves, white folded socks and black & white sneakers. This is Azuki Shinatsu.

The second girl was small with a long blonde hair styled into twintails, green eyes, and a slender body. She is currently wearing her Tenbi Academy uniform along with a black thigh-high socks with pink ribbons, and black shoes. This is Kodama Himegami.

The third girl was also small with a slightly pale skin, short dark hair that reaches reaches her chin styled in such a way only the right eye is visible and not the left and has light purple eyes. She is currently wearing her Tenbi Academy uniform along with a lavender & purple striped thigh-high socks, brown shoes and a red headband. This is Kimi Satou.

The fourth girl was inches taller than Kodama and Kimi. She has a light brown hair, brown eyes, and a great figure along with an E-cup breast. She is currently wearing her Tenbi Academy uniform along with a white thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Inaho Kushiya.

The last girl was also small with a short orange hair tied in a short sidetail and has green eyes. She is currently wearing her Tenbi Academy uniform along with white socks and brown shoes. This is Uruchi Minaya.

"Haruko-senpai! We heard someone shouting!" Uruchi pointed out in concern.

"What's going on?'' Azuki asked. Then she and the girl saw Takeru in front of them, "Ah! You!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Takeru-sama..." Inaho muttered in shock.

"W-when did you return..." Kimi asked in surprise.

Kodama then pointed a finger at him, "You! Where have you been all this time?!" she demanded.

"Don't tell me that you're the lingerie thief!" Uruchi accused, "You disappeared for a long time to do this, aren't you?!" she added in disdain.

Takeru gave her a dry look, "Geez... I've been gone for a long time and you're already accusing me." he grumbled before shrugging, "Oh well, I am a pervert, so it's understandable.'' he stated before pointing a finger at the real culprit, "But in case you didn't noticed, this asshole, is the lingerie thief." he pointed out as the girls turns their attention to the pervert whom is leaning against the wall in fear, "I love to answer your questions but I had business to make." he claimed before turning his attention back to the asshole, "Okay... you asswipe. Why, oh why, are you FUCKING doing this?'' he asked. The pervert was about to answer but Takeru cuts him off, "Shush! Shush! Shush!" he hushed while pointing a finger up towards him, "On the second thought, I think I know the answer. You're a pervert, it's in your nature, you let yourself get driven by instincts, you're a man. I know, I know, I understand that because I'm a pervert myself but...'' he paused, "... there's a difference between us. I maybe a pervert and my love for boobs are unwavering..." he admitted much to the girl's embarrassment and disgust, "... but even I won't stoop this low. There's a fine line between a pervert from a stalker, rapist and a molester, thought a rapist and a molester is the same thing but oh well. Doing something like this don't make you a man. You... are... nothing but a piece of trash." he said in pure venom alongside a soul-piercing glare, scaring the pervert further and by extension the girls, "And do you know what I do to people like you, who lech people especially those are important to me for their own gain and personal amusement, I beat them shitless.'' he said with a grin.

"Y-y-you can't do that?!" the pervert cried in fear.

Takeru's right left fist was engulf a powerful overflowing element, "I can beat people shitless whom I considered friends... imagine what I'll do to people I don't care about!" he exclaimed with a very sadistic grin as the power in his fist grew even stronger, "And your the first to taste it!" he claimed as he charges forward, "DRIVE DIO!" he roared as he punches the pervert square on the face, flattening it.

Takeru's punch was then followed by a powerful beam that crashes through the wall, destroying the rood of the changing room on the process. Takeru's attack was incredibly large that everyone from outside witness it.

As the power died down, the entire changing room was in wreck and so does the pervert, whom then fell down to the floor unconscious. Takeru pulls his fist away, he was about to walk away when he turns his attention back at the fallen pervert, "You know what... I'm not satisfied." he said as he walks towards the pervert and stomps his head in the nastiest way. Takeru then picks him up and with all his strength, he vertically lifts the pervert in the air before catching him and slamming the pervert down to the floor, head first which created a massive crater on the ground, "FUCK YOU!" Takeru shouted before spitting on the pervert.

Meanwhile, the five girls, Inaho, Uruchi and Kimi peeks their head out behind wrecked wall as Azuki and Kodama stood behind them, stares at him in awe.

"I... I think he went overboard..." Azuki said in shock.

Kodama nodded, "Well... at least, he did it on the right person." she replied.

"D-do you guys noticed something different on Takeru?'' Kimi asked.

"Yeah... he's gotten fat.'' Uruchi pointed out bluntly.

"That's not what I meant!" Kimi argued, "Didn't you noticed that Takeru is sporting such sadistic demeanor?!" she pointed while Takeru picks up piece of debris before smashing it down on the pervert's head, making Kimi flinched in horror, "H-He never do something like this before he disappeared?!'' she said.

Uruchi nodded in agreement, "Y-you're right... Ooyama never hurts someone in this kind of way.'' she stated. She then noticed Takeru picking up another piece of debris, "Oh no! He's doing it again!" she exclaimed.

"Takeru-sama! Dame!" Inaho cried as she ran towards him.

"Inaho! Get back here!" Azuki called.

Inaho stood in front of Takeru, "Takeru-sama! Please that's enough! He's beaten already! You don't need to hurt him further!" she said in a pleading tone.

Takeru stares at her for a minute before smiling, "Sure! If you say so." he replied before throwing the debris away. He then turns to her with a warm smile, "It's been a while Inaho." he greeted, "Glad to see you again." he said. Suddenly, Inaho caught him in a tight embrace as she began to sob on his shoulder, "Sorry for leaving without telling any of you. I really am." he said as he embraces her back.

"It's okay... you're back and that's all that matters to me..." Inaho cried.

Takeru let's out a sincere grin, "Thanks." he replied.

"Well ain't this touching." Azuki commented as she and Kodama walks towards him followed by Uruchi and Kimi, "I don't know if I should be glad that you're back or not.'' she admitted.

"You had a lot of explaining to do and we got a lot of questions that you need to answer." Kodama stated, "And we're taking no for an answer." she added with her arms crossed.

Inaho and Takeru broke their embrace as they turn to them, "I kinda figure that out." the latter replied, "But we can save that for later because we need to take Haruko-neesan and Chacha-senpai to Aki-sensei." he stated.

"Haruko-senpai!" Uruchi exclaimed as she ran towards her.

"Chacha-san!" Kimi cried following Uruchi's example.

Takeru let's out another chuckle, "As for additional explanation... I kinda need my friend's help with that one.'' he replied with a sheepish grin.

Kodama raised an eyebrow, "Friends?'' she repeated. Then her eyes widen in realization, "You've got company.'' she exclaimed.

Takeru nodded, "Yep! I'm not alone." he replied with a smile.

Meanwhile outside the roofless gym, we see a lot of students staring at the wrecked building. Among those students are two girls.

The first girl with blonde hair and red rimmed glasses. She has a 'normal' bust size, being a C, and has her hair braided into a ring that hangs from the back of her head, with a bun where the braid meets her head. She is currently wearing he Tenbi Academy uniform along with black socks and black shoes. This is Furan Takaki.

The girl next to her has a short purple hair and has brown eyes but is closed right now. She is currently wearing her Tenbi Academy uniform along with black socks and brown shoes. This is Yuuka Amato.

"President...'' Yuuka spoke, "... it seems that the case is now closed." she claimed.

Furan nodded, "Indeed." she replied, "But I had to admit that I'm shock to see Ooyama-san back in this school." she pointed out.

"I wonder what has he been doing during his absence?" Yuuka mused.

"We can answer that." a voice replied.

The two girls turns around to see a group of seven teens walking towards them. This are Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Tomoko Kuroki, Kyoutarou Suga, Taisuke Sawanaga, Ayumi Takahara, Yui Goido and another young man.

Davis is currently wearing a blue longcoat with a furred hood over a black turtleneck, black pants and blue boots.

Tomoko is currently wearing a collared, white buttoned up blouse accompanied by a garnet necktie underneath a pale, yellow jacket that is adorned with cyan-colored buttons, and a knee-length wavy skirt the same color as the jacket she wears with black trimmings, jet black stockings and brown shoes.

Kyoutarou is currently wearing a red leather jacket over a black top, red leather jeans with black straps and red boots.

Taisuke is currently wearing a dark jacket with red highlights over a white t-shirt, black tight pants with checkered and red linings, a white & black boots and a gray flap cap.

Ayumi is currently wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a black leggings, a red & white sneakers and a red scarf around her neck.

Yui is currently wearing red hoodie jacket over a blue t-shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

The last male has a well-toned and muscular build, has a spiky blonde hair and wears sunglasses that obscure his eyes. He is currently wearing an opened-green Hawaiian shirt, black shorts, red, yellow & white sneakers and a golden chain around his neck. This is Motoharu Tsuchimikado, a friend of Touma Kamijou.

Both Furan and Yuuka got into a defensive stance, "Who are you? What are you doing here in Tenbi Academy?'' she asked.

Taisuke raised his hands up in defense, "Woah! Easy there, sweet chicks!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah! We meant you no harm." Kyoutarou added.

"Then why is your friend holding out a knife?" Yuuka pointed out with a raised finger.

Everyone turns to see Tomoko with a knife in her hands, "Tomoko! What the fuck?!" Davis exclaimed in shock.

"I-I-I-I'm v-v-v-very n-n-n-nervous!" Tomoko blabbered in fear.

"That isn't a reason to bring out a knife!" Ayumi chastised, "Where did you get that anyway?" she asked indecorously.

"M-M-Motoharu g-g-gave it t-t-t-to m-me...'' Tomoko stuttered in reply.

Everyone glares at Motoharu who just shrugs his shoulders, "For self-defense... what's wrong with that?" he pointed out with a grin.

"Were not here to fight them, Tomoko. You can put your knife away now... or better give it back to Motoharu." Yui advised.

"B-b-b-but w-w-w-what i-if t-t-they attack u-us?" Tomoko asked.

"They will if we show hostility towards them. Now put that away." Ayumi replied.

As Tomoko puts away her knife, Davis walks towards Furan and Yuuka, "I apologize about that but rest assure you that were not your enemies." he clarified, "I am Daisuke Motomiya but mostly call me Davis, I'm the leader of this faction. It's nice to meet you.'' he greeted with a handshake. Furan backs away for some reason, much to his confusion, "Uhh... is there's something wrong? Was there something in my hand?'' he asked staring at his palm.

"Davis! Have you been washing your hands lately?" Taisuke asked with a grin.

"It's okay! You can shake his hand! Just make sure to use a hand sanitizer later.'' Ayumi advised.

Davis gave them a dry look, "Geez! Why are guys so convinced that my hand is dirty or something?!" he grumbled.

"There's a possibility!" Motoharu replied, "I mean... you probably had a wank earlier!" he said with a grin.

"Hell no, I didn't!" Davis shouted before turning back to the girls, "Please don't listen to them, they're idiots!" he said in a pleading tone.

Furan then composed herself, "I see. But how can we be sure that you're really not our enemies?'' she asked while tipping her glasses.

"We're with him." Davis replied while pointing a finger behind them. Furan and Yuuka turn around to see Takeru and the girls walking towards them with Kimi and Uruchi carrying the unconscious Chacha and Haruko while Azuki is dragging the brutality beaten pervert, "Before you ask anything, yes, Takeru Ooyama is part of this faction.'' he said, "Co-founder to be precise." he added.

"Yo! Miss President, Amato-senpai!" Takeru greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Ara-Ara~ Welcome back, Ooyama-san." Yuuka greeted back.

"Ooyama-san!" Furan spoke with authority, "You had a lot of explaining to do regarding to your abrupt and sudden appearance! Also, I want you to explain to me about this people and why are you part of them?!" she demanded with a stern voice.

Takeru lazily raised his arms in defense, "Fine... fine.. " he replied, "But can I do that at the principal's office and after, we take Haruko-neesan and Chacha-senpai to Aki-sensei." he pointed out.

Furan nodded in agreement, "All right. We'll do just that." she replied.

Takeru then turns to his team, "Guys! Can you help Satou-san and Minaya-san?!" he asked.

"Kyou! Taisuke! Hubba-hubba!" Davis ordered as Kyoutarou and Taisuke went towards Kimi and Uruchi to help. He then turns to Takeru with a grin, "So... how are ya feeling reuniting with the people here?'' he asked.

Takeru shrugs in response, "Despite the mixed reactions, I'm glad that I came back." he replied with a grin.

Davis grinned back, "Good for ya, bro." he said as they shared a fist bump. Inaho watches them with a smile.

"Gu-ha-huys! This girl won't let me help!" Taisuke called. Everyone then turns to him, "She's snarling at me like a dog with rabies!" he said as he backs away from a glaring Uruchi carrying the unconscious Haruko.

"Stay away! We can't have get infected with rabies!" Motoharu advised making a few burst into laughter, much to Uruchi' dismay.

Meanwhile unlike Taisuke, Kyoutarou is able to help Kimi without any complaints, "Thank you for the help. I'm really having trouble carrying Chacha-san on my own." Kimi admitted.

"No pleasure." Kyoutarou replied, "The sooner we get your friend to the infirmary, the sooner we get to start our business here." he stated.

"What kind of business?'' Kimi asked.

Kyoutarou's face then turns serious, "Dealing with some serious threats.'' he replied.

Yuuka then turns to Davis, "I think you and your friends should follow us to the principal's office while we wait for the others.'' she suggested.

Davis nodded in agreement, "All right gang, you heard her. Let's get moving.'' he called out.

And with that, the Loser's Club followed the Maken-Ki towards the principal's office.

Ayumi then walks besides Davis, "By the way, how do you think Dalmatian-san and Signum-san are doing with their mission in this world's Aokigahara?'' she asked.

Davis shrugs his shoulders, "They're a lot stronger than any of us combine, so they'll be fine." he replied, "Once they finished their mission, they're free to leave this world to carry on with their next operation.'' he stated.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Aokigahara, Japan**

Somewhere in the same world, we go to the Aokigahara Forest. Deep inside the forest we see two persons, one male and one female to be exact, traversing through the woods looking around for any menial servants from the Apostles.

The male was an incredibly tall, muscular, bipedal dalmatian-human hybrid. The top part of his head from his nose up and his arms and legs are that of a dalmatian: a white dog with black spots all over the body. He also has a long tail. However, the bottom half of his face is human, and has a blonde-white beard on a wide chin. He is currently wearing a cap that says "Marine", a double breasted suit, dress shirt, and a tie, with a Marine jacket draped loosely over his shoulders like a cape. His suit, in particular, is dark green in color. He wears a light red shirt underneath, with a darker red tie and is barefooted. This is Dalmatian, a Vice Admiral from the Marines.

The female was smaller than Dalmatian but still can be considered a tall woman. She has pink-purple waist-length hair tied in a high ponytail and has dark-blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white & pink barrier jacket over a pink qipao dress with a black armored waist-corset, a white & pink mantle wrapped around her waist with metal pads on each sides, black armsleeves, silver gauntlets and silver-armored boots. This is Signum, a good friend of Nanoha Takamachi.

"Any signs of our targets yet?'' Dalmatian asked.

Signum then brought out a small device and checks on it, "There are seven of them just north from here.'' she replied before putting away her device.

Dalmatian nodded, "Then let's get going." he replied. The two then continues to walk forward when Dalmatian spoke again, "Say... how do you think the kids are doing at the Tenbi Academy?'' he asked.

Signum shrugs her shoulders, "They're trained fighters and three of them are part of the AWA Rookie 20, so they'll be fine." she stated. Then Davis' stupid face pops in her mind, "Well... most of them.'' she added as Dalmatian let's out a snort.

 **And that's that! The first chapter of this Mission fic! This chapter is based from the first episode of Maken-Ki! Season 2. I hope you all enjoyed the new story and don't worry, like I stated from above, it won't be as long as Rainbow Rocks as I plan on finishing this fic with only two or three chapters.**

 **This is are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Chacha Akaza, Haruko Amaya, Azuki Shinatsu, Kodama Himegami, Kimi Satou, Inaho Kushiya, Uruchi Minaya, Furan Takaki and Yuuka Amato are from the Maken-ki! series**

 **Motoharu Tsuchimikado is from the Toaru Majutsu no Index series**

 **Dalmatian is from One Piece**

 **Signum is from the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha series**

 **Next chapter, the Loser's Club will explain things to the school while Takeru reunites with Haruko. Might as well add some action.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter and were surprised by the new characters that made an appearance especially Dalmatian. Well, it was stated in one chapter from my earlier fics that the AWA are allied with the Marines despite having numerous pirates being members of the heroic organization. Because... why not?!**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 420-**

 **Tenbi Academy, Somewhere in Japan**

Inside an infirmary located somewhere in Tenbi Academy, we see Haruko Amaya sleeping soundly on one bed with only sheets covering her buxom body. Haruko slowly began to open her eyes as she sat up while keeping a hand on the bed sheet covering her chest. "Ugh... what happened?'' she muttered in question.

"Ah! You're awake!" a voice exclaimed. Haruko turns around to see a woman standing next to her bed. The woman is rather tall with a waist-length blue hair and light-brown eyes, and has a slender, curvy figure and a giant K-cup breasts. She is currently wearing a large lab coat over a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that reveals a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt, and black high heels. This is Aki Nijou, Tenbi Academy's school nurse. "How are you feeling, Amaya-san?'' she asked with a smile.

"Aki-sensei...'' Haruko muttered, "I'm... I'm fine... just a little hazy...'' she replied, "What happened?'' she asked.

"Both you and Akaza-san were placed under the influence of the underwear thief." Aki replied, "Fortunately for both of you, someone arrived and knocked out the culprit before he could do anything else." she explained.

"I see." Haruko said before letting out a sigh, "That's the last time I'm going to let my guard down like that.'' she claimed, "So... how did President and the others stopped the culprit?'' she asked.

Aki shook her head, "Actually no... it wasn't them who saved you." she replied with a pause, "... it was Ooyama-kun.'' she claimed.

Haruko's eyes suddenly widen when Aki spoke the name of the person she harbors feelings for, "T-Take-kun...'' she muttered in shock.

Aki nodded with a smile, "Hai. He has returned, Amaya-san." she said, "You better hurry and dress up." she advised, "Akaza-san has already left and went to the principal's office. I bet you want to talk to him." she stated.

Haruko nodded and wasted no time getting off her bed, and grabbing her uniform. Haruko has a lot of questions running through her mind but one things for sure, she's totally giving Takeru Ooyama a piece of her mind for suddenly leaving.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we go to the Principal's Office inside Tenbi Academy. Here we see the Loser's Club along with Ayumi Takahara, Yui Goido and Motoharu Tsuchimikado having a conversation with the Maken-Ki which includes the now conscious Chacha Akaza, the principal and two teachers.

The first teacher is a male with a messy orange hair, a dark-blue eyes, two scars on his left cheek and a goatee. He wears a white headband, a dark-brown leather jacket over a light-green green shirt, black pants and white & red rubber shoes. This is Gen Tagayashi, a Makensmith.

The second teacher is a female with a waist-length orange wavy hair and has brown eyes. She wears a pink dress shirt with white frilly ends and a pink knee-length skirt with white frilly ends, pink slippers and a blue headband. This is Tomiko Amato, the older sister of Yuuka Amato.

The principal is a female with a long dark pink or magenta hair that is kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon. She currently has an I-cup bust. She wears an orange-like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides and a pair of slippers. This is Minori Rokujou, as stated before, the principal of Tenbi Academy.

The Loser's Club has already done explaining to everyone about their mission, the Apostles of the New World, ZeroTopia, the Multiverse and the AWA. Though it's mostly Ayumi and Tsuchimikado who gave them an explanation. Although the locals were skeptical at first, Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya provided evidence by using his DTG opening a vortex that shows the AWA Academy which is enough to convinced the locals.

"I see." Minori spoke, "Never expected this kind of occurrence in my life to happen." she claimed, "Multiple worlds and dimensions exiting aside from our own. It has to be seen to believe it." she stated.

Gen rubs the back of his head, "Yeah... especially the fact that time moves slowly here compare to the other worlds." he stated, "Ooyama has been gone in this world for three weeks yet he has been in other worlds for almost seven months." he said.

"That explains why Ooyama-san has gotten fatter." Tomiko pointed out with a hand on her cheek.

Takeru Ooyama rubs the back of his head, "Well... it's more of a result of my continuous unhealthy eating habits I developed for months." he replied with a sheepish grin.

"That's why I told you to refrain yourself from eating too much." Yui reminded.

"I can't help it, Yui." Takeru whined, "With all the money I had in possession, I can't help but spend it all for food." he stated.

"Amen." Davis said in agreement.

"Could the two of you please learn how to spend your money wisely." Ayumi scolded, "I know you guys earns a lot of money in a daily basis but that doesn't mean you should spend it recklessly!" she stated.

Davis raised his hands in defense, "Hey! Like Takeru said, we can't help it." he replied with a grin.

Minori the let's out a cough getting everyone's attention, "So... aside from your current mission in this world, the higher-ups from your organization wants to form an alliance with Tenbi Academy, am I right?'' she asked.

Motoharu Tsuchimikado nodded, "That's right." he replied, "With so many worlds and dimensions to protect out there, and despite having many strong individuals in our ranks, our organization is keen of forming an alliance with any group or country from one world to represent the AWA.'' he explained.

"AWA loves to work alongside other organizations." Ayumi Takahara followed, "And with the Apostles seemingly having an endless hordes of minions on their side, we definitely need all the help that we need." she added.

Minori let's out a hum, "Hmm... I see. I believe that I should have a talk about this with the entire staff of this academy before we come up with a decision.'' she replied.

"Is that okay with you, kids?'' Gen asked.

Davis nodded, "That's fine with us, we can wait." he replied.

Minori nodded back, "All right. In the mean time, you kids are free to stay here in the academy for the remainder of your mission." she said.

"But principal!" Furan Takaki called out.

"Is there something wrong, Takaki-san?'' Minori asked.

"I know that they came here for a mission, but are you really sure that it's okay to let them stay here?'' Furan asked.

"She's right." Kodama Himegami chimed in agreement, "I don't mind the girls staying here. But I find the rest of this team really suspicious! They could perverts like Ooyama.'' she stated.

"Men. How come blondes has to be so damn annoying." Taisuke Sawanaga spoke.

"Hey!" Kyoutarou Suga exclaimed as he took offense on that.

"Not you thought, you're awesome." Taisuke swerved with a nervous grin as Kyou glares at him.

Ayumi waves her hand, "Don't worry." she reassured, "With the exception of Yui and myself, the rest of this group are complete perverts but they at least have standards." she said with a casual smile while the Maken-Ki girls stares at the boys with wary looks.

"Wow, Ayumi. Way to go on making them more wary on us." Kyoutarou grumbled in annoyance.

Ayumi shrugs her shoulders, "Some anvils needs to be drop." she replied.

"Wait a minute!" Azuki Shinatsu exclaimed as she pointed a finger towards Tomoko Kuroki who hid behind Davis, "Are you telling us that THAT girl is a pervert as well?!" she asked in disbelief.

Ayumi gave Azuki a blank look, "You had no idea what kind of manga she reads in her downtime.'' she replied.

Davis then let's out a sigh, "Okay... most of us are perverts but like Ayumi said, we got standards. There is a time to act like a pervert but that time is not now, our main focus is our mission." he stated.

Kodama let's out a huff, "Think we'll believe you.'' she replied with her arms crossed.

"What the fuck is your problem here?" Taisuke asked, "We are perverts but you don't need to treat us like some sort of plague." he stated.

Takeru rubs the back of his head, "Well... Himegami-san hates perverts and the President is androphobic." he explained.

"Androphobic?! She's afraid of men?!" Davis exclaimed earning a nod from the Maken-Ki girls as Furan looks away, "Men! No wonder she refused to shake my hands earlier." he mused.

"I still think that your hands are dirty." Motoharu quipped.

"Fuck you!" Davis snapped.

Furan then regain her composure as she tips her glasses, "That being said, I believe it's not a good idea to have these males staying in the dorms." she stated.

"That's fine with us, we didn't even ask to stay there. We'll just camp out at the school grounds, we're used to camping after all." Davis replied with a smile.

"By "used" means getting chased around by a bear and almost got mauled to death." Ayumi snarked.

"That's just once, Ayumi!" Davis retorted, "And besides that was Chizuru and Kenji's fault for luring those bears with their endless arguing.'' he exclaimed.

Ayumi shrugs her shoulders, "True." she replied, "Though I gotta agree with setting a camp on the school grounds." she claimed.

"Eh? Are you sure about this?" Furan asked in surprise, "You girls can sleep with us in the dorms." Furan suggested.

Yui shook her head, "Thank you very much. But were part of this group and we'll stick together." she replied.

"Are you really sure about this? This guys are perverts?!" Kodama exclaimed.

"Like I said before, they are perverts but they have standards. You girls maybe wary of them and that's understandable but we trust them, and we know them a lot better than you girls." Ayumi explained with her arms crossed.

"Plus... I don't think Tomoko don't want to be separated with her boyfriend, Davis." Motoharu added with a grin.

This taken everyone in shock, "EEEEH?! Are you serious?" Uruchi Minaya exclaimed indecorously.

Davis crosses his arms and glares at her, "You got a FUCKING problem with that?" he demanded. His glare was so intense that it scared Uruchi, making her shake her head in denial.

Furan let's out a sigh, "I see. If you insist." she replied.

"Sorry about this everyone. Furan-chan is just strict when comes to males and females sharing one room. Enforcing proper discipline is her first priority." Yuuka Amato explained with reassuring smile.

"That understandable." Kyoutarou replied.

"And besides, the Prefects and the Liquidation Committees has already given us a heavy dose of discipline from AWA Academy. So, there's really nothing to worry about." Taisuke reassured.

Inaho Kushiya then walk towards Takeru, "If you don't mind Takeru-sama, you can sleep with us like you used to." she offered.

This taken everyone aback, "EEEEEEHHHHH?!" they exclaimed.

"Such a daring girl! I approved!" Davis cheered with a thumbs-up before Ayumi smashes a red hot fist at the back of his head, "OW!" he yelped in pain.

"Are serious, Inaho?!" Kodama exclaimed, "You know that he causes a lot of problems even when he was living with us?!" she pointed out.

"I know that. But this is a great chance for me to catch up with him, and besides... I know Takeru-sama wants to talk with Haruko-san." Inaho explained.

Takeru stares at her, "Inaho..." he muttered in surprise. He then rubs the back of his head, "I'm... I'm not really sure though...'' he replied.

Before anyone could speak, the door suddenly opened catching everyone's attention. At the doorway, we see Haruko Amaya wearing her Tenbi Academy uniform along with a dark-brown pantyhose and brown shoes. Her eyes were focused on Takeru.

"Haruko-nee...'' Takeru muttered in surprise.

Haruko silently walks towards him before giving Takeru a hard, piercing slap that can be heard all over the room, making everyone flinched at her action as Takeru rubs his left cheeks intensely as if his face has met a clothes iron.

Taisuke grimaced, "Ooooh... that was crisp.'' he commented as Motoharu took a picture with his tablet.

Yui Goido was less than amused of what Haruko just did, "Hold on! What do you think your doing to Takeru?!" she demanded as she walks towards them.

"Woi, Yui! Come back here!" Ayumi called out.

Yui then got in between Takeru and Haruko, "Why did you slap him?!" she asked furiously taking Haruko back with her mild glare.

"Yui! Yui! Yui! It's fine." Takeru reassured while rubbing his left cheek at the same time, "It's not worth getting angry for.'' he stated.

Yui turns to him in concern, "But..." she replied.

"It's fine. Besides... I pretty much deserved that slap." Takeru admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Woah... never thought I'd see the day someone would get angry for him." Azuki commented in surprise.

"Well... he's like a brother to her, so can ya blame her." Kyoutarou stated with a blank look.

Yui stares at Takeru for a minute before letting out a breathe, "All right." she said before walking back to the others.

Takeru then turns to Haruko with a nervous smile, "Yo... been a while, Haruko-nee?'' he greeted.

Haruko looks down and placed a hand on her chest, she was silent for a few minutes before speaking, "Why? Why did you leave without telling any of us? Or... why did you leave at all?'' she asked with tears flowing down her eyes, "Don't you have any idea how worried I was when you suddenly left without a trace? I've been asking himself so many times the reason why you left? Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something to offend you? For the past three weeks, I keep asking myself those questions... why, Take-kun? Why did you leave?'' she asked.

Takeru stares at her with a guilty look on his face. He let's out a tired breathe before speaking, "I'm really sorry for leaving without telling you, Haruko-nee. But rest assure that it's not your fault. If anything... it's mine." he admitted. "After that battle against Kamigari and Venus, I realized that I was really weak and pathetic, so weak that I needed more training. Compare to the other members of Maken-Ki, I alongside Kengo, whom is not here right now, are considered the weakest, no matter how you look at it and no matter how hard I try, I'm still weak. And while Tenbi Academy can help me control my Maken but after what happened I realized that my Maken is TOO dangerous, so that's why I wanted different power, a new ability that will help me get stronger without relying with my Maken much. So I decided to leave the academy to train myself and find another power to become stronger. And to be honest, I almost failed until the AWA came to me and offered me to train in their ranks. There... I finally found the new power that I needed, I worked so hard and trained myself to the fullest to master this new abilities of mine!" he explained as he stared at his fist. He then looks at Haruko with a smile, "You've been wondering why the FUCK I'm doing this, right? Well... it's to protect everyone and everything that it's important to me, Inaho-chan... Himegami-san... Kengo... everyone in this academy... my friends from AWA and everyone else... and especially you, Haruko-nee." he said with smile making Haruko's eyes widen in surprise.

"Take-kun...'' Haruko muttered.

"But I admit... leaving you guys without telling is really a dick move, so I'm really sorry and I'll accept all smart ass remarks since I'm an asshole." Takeru said with a grin.

Haruko shook her head, "No... seeing you again... is more than enough for me." she replied with a smile but she suddenly grabs his left ear and began to pinch, "But I'm still scolding you for leaving!" she exclaimed.

Takeru let's out a laugh, "Hai! Hai!" he replied.

Davis then walks towards them, "Well... now that things are settled between the two of you for now, but I think my group need Takeru in helping us setting up tents at the school ground." he stated.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Haruko asked.

Before anyone could speak, Minori claps her hands catching everyone's attention, "Hai! Hai! This talk has gone to nowhere.'' she said, "Why don't you kids just go to the school grounds and set up your camp...'' she advised before turning to the Maken-Ki, "...in the meantime, I suggest that you girls try and get to know this group.''she suggested with grin.

"Eh? Are you serious?" Azuki asked in disbelief.

Minori nodded with a grin, "Yup! Besides... if we all come to a decision to form an alliance with their organization, then you girls will be working alongside with this group in the future. So, I really suggest that both of you get along well." she explained.

Chacha crosses her arms, "I'm down with that!" she said with a grin as Kimi Satou nodded in agreement.

Taisuke then walks towards Kodama, "I'm fine with that... if you treat us nicely.'' he exclaimed making Kodama glare at him, "See? This is the total opposite of nice!" he said pointing a finger at the blonde.

"Whatever! Let's just go and set up our camp, so we can finally start our rounds." Kyoutarou said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, we see Takeru's group alongside the Maken-Ki at the school grounds getting along well with each other... well most of them. Also, the only male member of the Maken-Ki decided to show up and reunited with Takeru. The male member has a dark-violet neck-length hair and has purple eyes. He is wearing a white dress shirt with green necktie, dark-blue trousers and brown shoes. This is Kengo Usui, Takeru's best friend in Tenbi.

"Takeru! I'm so glad to see you again, bro!" Kengo cheered as the two shared a fist bump, "But I'm baffled with your new look." he admitted, "How did you get so fat?'' he asked in awe.

Takeru rub the back of his head, "Well... like I said before... it's the result of mu unhealthy eating habits." he said with a grin.

"You really need to stop eating too much food, Take-kun!" Haruko scolded, "It won't do good for you in the long run.'' she added.

"You also need to loose some weight, Takeru-sama." Inaho stated.

"I'm definitely cutting down the food ratio that I'll consume but to be honest, I love the new shape of my body." Takeru replied.

"Seriously? What's so good in being fat?'' Uruchi asked indecorously.

"My fighting style involves a lot of weight. The heavier I am, the stronger my attacks are." Takeru explained.

"Huh? Never thought that you would use your own weight as an advantage in battle." Azuki mused.

Yui then walks passed them, "But Takeru is really reckless in fighting, he almost broke his neck once." she said.

Inaho let's out a gasp, "You broke your neck?!" she asked in shock.

"Not really... but it was close." Takeru admitted.

Meanwhile, Davis already finished setting up the tents, "Okay! It's done! This tent is enough for five people." he announced with a grin while dusting his hands. The Maken-Ki group turns around only for their face morphs into disbelief. Davis set up two dark-blue tents... two small tents to be exact.

"Seriously? That tent can only house one person!" Kodama exclaimed indecorously.

"That's what you think." Davis replied with a mocking tone, "Wooh!" he yelped as he dove inside the tent, "Come and see it for yourself!" he called from the inside. Kodama raised an eyebrow before peeking her head inside the tent only for her eyes to widen when she saw what's inside the tent. The inside was very spacious and almost looks like a condo, she then saw Davis lying on a bed, "What's up?! Ya like this tent's shag carpeting and the water bed!" he exclaimed with a big smile.

Kodama then pulls her head out from the tent, "H-H-How?!" she squawked in shock.

Kyoutarou walks towards her as Chacha and Kimi peeks their head inside, "That's what science and magic can do when combined." he explained with a grin.

"Woah! This is awesome!" Chacha cheered.

S-S-Sugoi!" Kimi said with stars in her eyes.

Davis then came out from the tent, "All right team, huddle up!" he called out as his group gathered around him, "Both Signum and Dalmatian are busy taking care of the invaders at Aokigahara, so we need to our best as well and ward-off or eliminate any invaders spotted in this area. We'll be splitting in pairs and will take turns of watching this school throughout the night. I'll go with Tomoko, Takeru is with Yui, Ayumi is with Kyoutarou, and Taisuke is with Motoharu. If a hostile invader is spotted make sure to get rid off as fast as possible." he explained.

Motoharu let's out a chuckle, "Never see the day, the Loser Boy giving us some proper orders.'' he mused.

"Fuck you." Davis retorted.

Furan then stepped up towards them, "If you need any help, we the Maken-Ki would provide aid to you people." she suggested.

"Uhh... you need to ask... you can help whether I said yes or no. I mean this place is your school, so it's only natural for all of you to help.'' Davis replied.

Furan was taken aback by his statement but nodded nonetheless, "I see... if you say so." she replied.

"What kind hostile invaders that you fight?'' Kimi asked.

Kyoutarou shrugs his shoulders, "It depends.'' he replied, "There are different kinds of creatures out in the multiverse from zombie to aliens to even fucking giants.'' he counted.

"Let's not forget about the oddities such as the Karate Pigs and the Judo Bears." Taisuke added.

Kodama perks up and so does Azuki, "Judo Bears?" she asked.

"Yeah! Judo Bears are as their names suggested. Really violent and dangerous.'' Motoharu explained as he checks on his tablet.

Davis smashes his fist together, "If I see one, I'm gonna skin it alive!" he exclaimed with grin.

"NO!" Kodama and Azuki shouted at the same time, surprising everyone.

"Woah! What the fuck?!" Taisuke exclaimed in bewilderment.

"What do you mean by "no"?" Ayumi asked.

Takeru snaps his fingers, "Oh right... Himegami-san and Shinatsu-san loves bears." he claimed.

'Oi! Don't tell them that!" Azuki squawked.

"Too bad! This bear-slayer here will skin it alive the moment I saw it! In fact, I'm adding it alongside my bear rug collection that I had back in the mansion." Davis claimed with a thumb jab on his chest.

And with that, Kodama and Azuki snapped as they tackles Davis down on the ground while everyone let's out an amused laughter.

 **And that's that! Sorry if I didn't include a fight scene like I said from the previous chapter but I decided to save that in the next Mission Fics, there the Loser's Club will come out as the damn big heroes and will finally showcases what they can do.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Aki Nijou, Gen Tagayashi, Tomiko Amato, Minori Rokujou and Kengo Usui are from Maken-Ki!**

 **Next chapter will be an epilogue and after that, we're going back to All Worlds Alliance Stories.**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Nothing much to say, so let's get it on with the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

After a week of staying in Tenbi Academy, the Loser's Club along with Ayumi Takahara, Yui Goido and Motoharu Tsuchimikado has finished their mission at said place. And after a week of meeting, Minori Rokujou along with everyone agreed to form an alliance with the AWA however, only a few selected students from Tenbi Academy is allowed to attend the AWA Academy and by few means, the entire Maken-Ki group, much to Takeru Ooyama's delight.

Today at the Uzumaki Villa, we go to a large mansion that looks like a replica of Pensmore from Highlandville, Missouri, it is called the Loser's Mansion owned by... you guess it, Davis Motomiya and Takeru Ooyama. As stated before, the two decided to sell T-Shirts to promote their revolutionary group, and much to everyone's surprise, it sells really well. The T-shirts are popular to the younger population especially for those who were bullied, left out and shunned upon. Their group received a really positive reception amongst people, as it helps everyone to stand up for themselves, and if you see people wearing their T-shirts means that they support the group. Add the money they earned from selling T-shirts to the money they got from blackmailing corrupt businessmen, the two are considered as tycoons! Hence, why they own such prestige mansion.

Unlike the others in the villa who stayed in the dorms or the houses, the members of the Loser's Club lives in the mansion. Not only that, anyone that is allied with them gets the prestige to live inside the mansion which is the case for Ayumi, Yui and Motoharu, whom are basically allies of the Loser's Club.

And today, the Loser's Mansion is getting more occupants.

As a result of forming an alliance with the AWA, the Maken-Ki group was offered by Takeru to stay with them which they, which some reluctantly, agreed. And today, the Loser's Club alongside Ayumi, Yui and Motoharu are showing the Maken-Ki group around the mansion.

"Welcome to the Loser's Mansion everyone!" Davis welcomed in glee with his arms spread wide open.

The Maken-Ki was awed by the place, Sugoi! This place is huge!" Inaho Kushiya exclaimed in awe.

"I must admit this place is prestigious." Kodama Himegami admitted, "But at least you should have come up with a better name?'' she asked indecorously.

"We thought we've named it, D&T, at first." Takeru replied.

"D&T?" Kimi Satou repeated.

"It's stands for Davis & Takeru." Davis answered, "But it's too obvious, so we decided to scrap it. And besides, we call ourselves Loser's Club, so why not name the mansion after our group's name." he stated.

"But... isn't the word "loser" really demeaning?" Haruko Amaya asked.

Davis shrugs his shoulders, "Meh... we'll wing it." he replied.

Furan Takaki then steps forward with Yuuka Amato behind, "I have a question. What's the room arrangement in this place?" she asked.

"It varies." Ayumi replied, "Either you want a room for yourself or want to share a room for at least three people is up to you.'' she explained, "Me, Yui and Tomoko shares one room, Taisuke and Kyoutarou shares one while Motoharu stays at one room." she stated.

"What about Take-kun and Motomiya-san?'' Haruko asked.

"Both of them has rooms of their own, they do own this place to begin with." Ayumi replied.

"Good point." Uruchi Minaya said.

Furan then tips her glasses, "So, I guess we arranged our own rooms." she stated.

Davis shrugs his shoulders, "Sure. Feel free to do so." he replied as he climb upstairs to the second floor, "I'll be in my room for the rest of the day." he said, "Just call me or Takeru when you needed something." he added.

"W-wait! Davis!" Tomoko Kuroki called out as she ran after Davis towards the second floor.

As the odd couple walks away, Uruchi spoke, "I still can't believe that those are a couple." she admitted indecorously.

Kyoutarou Suga shrugs his shoulders, "Like they say, "Birds of a Feather, Flocked Together"." he said, "But were actually really glad that they've become a couple." he claimed.

"How so?'' Uruchi asked.

"Well... both of them are loners before meeting any of us." Ayumi replied, "Davis became a loner upon entering a high school and Tomoko was a loner since she was born." she explained, "So for them becoming a couple isn't exactly surprising at all. Both of them knows the pain of being alone and being left out by others. So. we can't really help but be happy the moment the two finds comfort at each other." she said with a smile.

Haruko smiles at her, "I see. Then I wish them the happiness." she said.

"Me too!" Inaho chirped.

Furan tips her glasses, "I guess I misjudged Motimiya-san a bit." she admitted as Yuuka let's out a giggle.

Ayumi shrugs her shoulders, "I misjudged him, too.'' she admitted, "But the more you get to know him, the more you realize that he's more than just a pervert or a money flounder, and that is David valuing those who are important to him." she said with a smile.

"Well!" Kodama said with a scoff, "That ain't saving him from his reputation as a pervert.'' she said with her arms crossed.

"Who asked for yer opinion?'' Taisuke Sawanaga asked with a dry look as Kodama glares at him.

Takeru let's out a laugh, "So, anyway... your room arrangements.'' he mentioned, "What's it going to be?'' she asked.

"Well, I was thinking of sharing a room with Yuuka-san." Furan replied.

Yuuka nodded with a smile, "I would prefer that as well." she said in agreement.

Chacha Akaza then wraps an arm around Kimi, "Then I'll share a room with Kimi!" she said with a grin as Kimi nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess I'll share a room with Inaho-chan and Kodama-san." Haruka suggested.

Inaho nodded, "Um! That's a good idea." she said with a smile.

Kodama shrugs her shoulders, "Mah! I don't mind." she said.

"Kengo can share a room with me." Motoharu Tsuchimikado offered, "My room is pretty spacious after all." he said.

"Really?! Thanks, bro!" Kengo Usui replied with a thumbs-up.

"Then that leaves Shinatsu-san and Minaya-san to share a room." Yuuka stated.

Azuki Shinatsu crosses her arms, "I don't mind that. As long as she don't bother me." she said.

Uruchi let's out a sigh, "Why can't I be in the same room as Haruko-senpai..." she muttered in disappointment.

Takeru nodded, "Welp! Then everything is settled." he stated as he turns to Kyoutarou, "Hey, Kyou! Can you show them the rooms on the second floor?'' he asked.

Kyoutarou gave him a blank look, "What am I? A butler now." he grumbled. He then let's out a sigh, "All right... come and follow me at the second floor. Your free to choose a room there." he stated as he began to climb the stairs as the other Maken-Ki members follows him.

Yui then turns to Takeru, "Takeru-kun, I'm going to the Supermarket.'' she claimed, "Would you like to come along?'' she asked.

Takeru nodded, "Sure." he replied as he turns to everyone, "Haruko-nee, I'll be going out for a while. Feel free to ask anyone if you had problems." he advised as he and Yui walks towards the entrance door.

"O-Okay...'' Haruko replied as she and Inaho watches Takeru leaves the place alongside Yui with worried and jealous look on their faces. She then turns to Ayumi, "Nee... Takahara-san?'' she called getting the athlete's attention.

"Just call me, Ayumi." Ayumi suggested, "Takahara-san sounds like my dad." she stated with a nervous grin.

"Then... Ayumi-san... what's going on between Take-kun and Goido-san?" Haruko asked.

"They seem pretty close." Inaho pointed out.

Ayumi stares at them for a minute before letting a teasing grin, "I see, I see." she said as she shrugs her shoulders, "Don't worry. Takeru and Yui only sees each other as siblings. So, there's nothing to worry about them." she reassured.

Inaho let's out a sigh of relief, "I see." she said.

But Ayumi suddenly remembers something, "Though... there is one girl at the academy whom has feelings for Takeru.'' she claimed which caught Haruko and Inaho's attentions.

"Eh? Are you serious?!" Inaho squawked in shock.

Ayumi nodded, "She's a nice girl although a bit awkward. But I don't think she'll be able to tell her feelings for him because she's TOO scared to confess." she explained.

"I see.'' Haruko replied.

Ayumi then looks away with a dry yet concerned look, _"But that doesn't mean that Yomi-san has given up on him though..."_ she thought.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the park located in the middle of the villa, we see Yomi Takanashi and Dead Master sitting on a bench with the former reading a book while Kagari Izuriha is having a conversation with Rob the Cyclops, of all people, a few steps in front of the two.

Suddenly, Dead spoke, "When are you going to tell that boy how you feel?'' she asked... extremely bluntly, referring to Takeru.

Yomi was startled by her question, so startled that she accidentally tossed her book forward and hitting Kagari on the back of her head, "YEOW!" Kagari yelped in pain, surprising Rob. Kagari then turns to Yomi with a mild-glare, "What was that for?!" she exclaimed as she rubs the back of her head.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry!" Yomi cried as Dead Master let's out a sigh.

* * *

 **(Play Yuki no Tsubasa by redballoon)**

The music starts at a dark snowy road with a dark-blue background while snow falls from the dark sky.

 _Itetsuku Yoru Tachidomarezu_

The scene then changes to a shot of Takeru Ooyama looking at the camera as the snow rains down on him.

 _Bokura Hajimaru Netsu wo Matteru_

The scene then changes to another shot of Takeru Ooyama standing in the middle of the snowy road as shows continues to pour down on him.

 _KIREI ni Surechigau Kokoro Yoake mo Toosugiru Machi de_

The scene then changes to a shot of Furan Takaki and Yuuka Amato standing next to each other.

 _Bokura wa Mafuyu no Hoshi Yori_

The scene then changes to a shot of Inaho Kushiya, Kodama Himegami, Kengo Usui, Azuki Shinatsu, Chacha Akaza, Kimi Satou and Uruchi Minaya staring at the dark sky as the snow falls on them.

 _Muchuu de Hakanai_

The scene then changes to a shot of Haruko Amaya staring at the dark sky with a hand on her chest as the snow pours down on her.

 _Mune ni Ochita Shiroi Omoi ga_

The next scenes changes to a shot of Ayumi Takahara and Yui Goido standing next to each other as they stare at the dark sky as the snows pours down on them.

 _Afuredashite Boku wo Yurashite_

The next scene then changes to a shot of Motoharu Tsuchimikado with his back turn as he stares at the dark sky while snow pours down on him.

 _Sora ga Koboshita Yasashisa Dakara_

The next scene then changes back to Takeru, in a close camera angle, as he slowly looks up the sky in awe.

 _Yuki wa Yoseatta TSUBASA no You ni_

The next scene then changes to a shot of Davis Motomiya and Kuroko Tomoki looking at the dark sky with smiles on their faces as the snow pours down on them.

 _Kimi no Kata wo Tsutsumu yo_

The next scene then changes to a shot of Kyoutarou Suga and Taisuke Sawanaga also looking at the dark sky with smiles on their faces as the snow pours down on them.

 _Tada Nukumori Mamotte_

The next scene then changes to a shot of the Loser's Club looking at the dark sky with smiles on their faces as the snow pours down on them.

 _Kimi to Boku wo Tsutsundeyuku_

The music then ends with everything blacking out.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

The next day, we go to a cafe somewhere in the villa. We then see Signum and Dalmatian entering the place and were greeted by Mai as the maid lead them at one table.

Meanwhile at another table, we see the Loser's Club along with Ayumi, Yui and Motoharu, and the Maken-Ki group eating and having a conversation at the same time. The odd thing is... Taisuke is not with them.

"I can't believe that all of you were put at the same class." Kyoutarou stated.

"I'm not surprised." Takeru claimed, "The academy did gain a lot of new students as of lately, so it's only logical for them to be put into a new class." he stated.

"Furan-senpai and Haruko-senpai were even elected as the Class Representative and Vice-Class Representative from our class." Uruchi pointed out in excitement.

"Well... with their positions in Maken-Ki, it's expected to happen." Motoharu stated.

Kodama crosses her arms, "I'm actually glad that were all on the same class." she admitted, "But I do have a problem with some of our other classmates especially than pink-skinned girl that throws a lot of confetti." she claimed to a party-goer from Canterlot High School.

Chacha placed both of her hands at the back of her head, "Well, I like her! She's really friendly." she claimed with Kimi nodding in agreement.

"You'll get used to it." Ayumi said, "Every class started the same way. After all, we all came from a different worlds." she stated.

"Good point." Kodama replied in agreement.

Kengo then looks around, "By the way... where's Taisuke?'' he asked.

"He went out to meet his girlfriend." Davis replied casually.

This took the Maken-Ki group in surprise, "What? Are you serious? That guy has a girlfriend?!" Uruchi squawked.

"Yeah. He's been dating this girl for two months." Takeru said with a smile.

"The Underdog from the Underground getting a girlfriend. What are the odds." Ayumi mused.

"Is that his title?'' Azuki asked.

"It's still debatable." Yui replied.

Kodama then let's out a scoff, "Well, I'm pretty sure that whoever the girl is, she'll break-up with him once she realized that he is a pervert.'' she stated.

"I think the girl is already aware that Taisuke is a pervert." Davis replied, "Unless the girl is a pervert as well, then they're a match made in heaven.'' he stated with a casual smile.

"Sounds like you and Tomoko." Kyoutarou pointed out.

"Shut up." Davis replied with a dry look as Tomoko sank to her seat.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Meanwhile at the riverbank somewhere in Tokyo, we see a young girl sitting on the grassy slope when we see Taisuke Sawanaga walking towards her.

"Hey, Babe!" Taisuke greeted, "You need something?'' he asked with a smile.

The girl has a dyed blonde shoulder-length hair tied in a sidetail and has emerald eyes. She is wearing a gray hoodie over a white & red striped blouse, red skirt, black tights and white sneakers. This is Yuzu Aihara.

Yuzu turns to him with a solemn look, "Taisuke...'' she called softly.

Taisuke then immediately realized that something's wrong judging from the tone of her voice, "Yuzu... is something the matter?'' he asked as he walks towards her in concern.

Yuzu looks away, she stayed silent for a few minutes before finally speaking, "Taisuke... I know we've been dating for two months and I'm really glad that I met you.'' she said, "But... this relationship... is not working out for me.'' she admitted.

Taisuke's heart was beating fast but he kept his composure, "Why?'' he asked.

Yuzu took a deep breath, "Taisuke... I'm... I'm sorry... but I'm in love with somebody else." she confessed.

Taisuke's eyes widen in shock, he stayed like that for a few minutes before closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, "I see. Then who is this person?'' he asked.

"It's... it's... it's Mei." Yuzu replied.

Taisuke then realized who's Yuzu referring to, "I see. So, you finally learned what you truly feel." he stated.

"I'm sorry, Taisuke... I never wanted to hurt you but I really don't want to lie to you anymore." Yuzu admitted with a guilty look.

Taisuke took a deep breath as he rubs the back of his head, "It's all right." he reassured, "To be honest, I thought you're gonna break up with me because I'm a pervert.'' he joked.

Yuzu shook her head, "No. I know you're a pervert but you are good person." she said with a smile.

Taisuke smiles back, "Thanks." he said, "Well... I guess... this is really it." he claimed.

"I'm really sorry." Yuzu said with her head down.

Taisuke then pats her head, "It's okay, it does sting but I'll be fine. Been through worst rejections than this.'' he joked, "I hope you find happiness with her, and I will support you, no matter what.'' he said with a smile.

Yuzu smiles back, "Thank you, Taisuke. I'm really glad that I met you." she admitted.

"Ditto." Taisuke replied, _"The best love is the kind that fucking awakens the fucking soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fucking fire in our fucking hearts and brings the fucking peace to our fucking minds."_ he narrates as he watches Yuzu walks away. Yuzu turns and waves at him, he waves back, _"But in cases such as mine... love is when the other person's fucking happiness is more important than your fucking own. In the end... you need to fucking sacrifice your own fucking happiness for the sake of others."_ he continues as he stares at the sky, _"It hurts obviously but that's how fucking life is."_ he thought as he walks away, _"Life is a bitch."_ he finished.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoy the epilogue! And surprise! Surprise! Yuzu Aihara from Citrus made an appearance as Taisuke's ex-girlfriend. Don't worry, she'll reappear again alongside a few characters from Citrus.**

 **This is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Yuzu Aihara from Citrus**

 **And I thank everyone that read this fic from start to finish, it was short as intended but appreciate that you all read this through the end. After this, were going back to All Worlds Alliance Stories.**

 **Until then paalam!**


End file.
